


La Mort d'Emrys

by Memepotter952504



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tragedy, Truth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Ils se retrouvèrent dans une embuscade au royaume de Cenred. Ils n'ont aucune issue. Merlin n'ayant plus le choix, pour sauver ses amis, il décide de révéler sa magie et affronte son tragique destin.
Kudos: 2





	La Mort d'Emrys

Ils se trouvaient dans une embuscade, les Chevaliers de Camelot, Arthur… et Merlin. Ils étaient en désavantage stratégique dans un vallon alors que leurs ennemis, des Saxons à la solde de roi Cenred, les observaient depuis les auteurs, leurs arcs pointés directement sur eux. Ils n'avaient absolument aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

« Nous sommes faits comme des rats, Sire, » dit Messire Leon.

Cenred apparut sur les hauteurs, face au Prince Arthur en ricanant.

« Il semblerait que le temps est venu, Arthur, » dit-il simplement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. « Abattez-les. »

Les arcs se tendirent encore plus. Puis les cordes vibrèrent et Merlin ne put que réagir. Son devoir était de protéger Arthur.

« Il … n'en est pas … QUESTION ! » dit-il en tendant les mains devant lui.

Toutes les flèches s'arrêtèrent en plein vol avant de tomber toutes sur le sol.

« De la magie…, » firent les Saxons.

« Un sorcier…, » firent les Chevaliers de Camelot avant de poser leur regard sur l'origine du phénomène.

« Merlin…, » dit Arthur.

Le sorcier n'écouta rien et avança d'un pas, le regard posé sur le roi Saxon.

« Laissez-nous partir et vous ne subirez aucun dommage, » l'avertit-il d'une voix forte.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un sorcier, gamin, » ricana Cendred. « Abattez-le. »

« C'est vous qui voyez, » rétorqua Merlin d'une voix soudain plus dure bien que teintée de tristesse.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il envoya les soldats ennemis voler au loin. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit d'autres arcs vibrer dans son dos et il agita le bras en un grand arc de cercle mais dans un geste vif et des Saxons volèrent encore. Il fixa ensuite les Chevaliers et plus particulièrement Arthur.

« Courrez ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant la direction de Camelot. « Vite ! »

« Merlin… »

« On a pas le temps ! Ils vont se relever ! Courrez ! »

Il s'avança rapidement, engageant un trot rapide et poussa le Prince vers les terres de Camelot. Tous les Chevaliers suivirent le mouvement quand ils remarquèrent qu'effectivement les Saxons se relevaient après une dure chute. Ils étaient en bien trop grande infériorité numérique, à peine une poignée contre une centaine d'hommes. C'était bien trop dangereux.

Ils coururent comme s'ils avaient un démon à leurs trousses. Ils arrivèrent à trouver refuge sous le couvert des arbres. La forêt d'Ascétir. Ils avaient réussi à revenir dans le royaume de Camelot.

Soudain, Merlin sentit une horrible douleur dans son dos et se sentit projeter sur le sol. Il grogna de douleur en tentant de se relever mais la sensation le clouait au sol, haletant.

« Merlin ! » s'exclamèrent quelques chevaliers. « Mon Prince, Merlin est blessé ! »

Le sorcier se sentit soulevé. Il cria de douleur quand un bras passa dans son dos, touchant le carreau qui était fiché dans son dos.

« Pressons, » fit le Prince. « Ils nous poursuivent encore. »

Un Chevalier attrapa Merlin et le jeta sur son épaule. Le voyage ne fut pas agréable pour le sorcier mais il ne se plaignit pas ou à peine, ne faisant que gémir quand la douleur était insupportable.

Le Chevalier qui le portait se trouvait être Messire Leon. Ce dernier se prit une racine et les deux roulèrent dans les feuilles mortes et Merlin cogna un arbre. Il réussit à se redresser partiellement et vit les Saxons qui les poursuivaient toujours. Messire Leon se redressa et attrapa Merlin pour le soulever à nouveau.

« Attendez, » murmura le sorcier qui serrait les dents de douleur.

« Nous devons partir. »

Merlin leva la main devant lui.

« Bene læg gesweorc, » dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Ses yeux luirent et un grand vent se leva pour diffuser une brume blanche et épaisse.

« Cela va les ralentir mais pas pour longtemps, » dit-il au Chevalier tout en s'appuyant sur lui.

Messire Leon fronça les sourcils à l'usage de la magie mais dans l'immédiat, cela leur sauvait tous la vie alors il aida au mieux Merlin à se déplacer. Mais sa lenteur et sa douleur poussèrent le noble à le soulever à nouveau sur son épaule.

Ils finirent par tous échapper aux Saxons. Les Chevaliers installèrent un campement provisoire mais n'allumèrent aucun feu car les bois n'étaient toujours pas sûrs. Mais ils devaient se reposer.

Un Chevalier de Camelot examinait le dos du Sorcier et examinait sa plaie.

« Le carreau d'arbalète s'est brisé dans notre course et il est bien trop enfoncé, » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas l'extraire. Il lui faut un médecin. Et très vite ou il ne passera pas la nuit. »

Le Prince Arthur hocha la tête mais fusillait son serviteur du regard.

« Tu es un sorcier. »

Merlin réagit à peine, épuisé et affaibli par sa blessure. Il tremblait légèrement par tout le sang qu'il avait déjà perdu.

« Pourquoi as-tu usé de magie ? Tu sais que c'est interdit à Camelot ! Je devrais te tuer pour ça. »

« Je n'ai fait que vous protéger, Arthur, » répondit le sorcier avec faiblesse. « Je n'ai toujours fait que vous protéger. Dès le premier jour, grâce à la magie. »

« La magie est maléfique ! »

« Je suis née avec ce talent. Suis-je maléfique pour autant ? »

Le Prince ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait accorder ce point à son valet. Il n'était pas maléfique du tout. Mais son père ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

« Je devrais te tuer quand même. La magie n'a pas sa place à Camelot. »

« Mais qui mieux qu'un sorcier peut combattre un autre sorcier ? » demanda alors Merlin. « Tous vos combats contre la magie, les sorciers maléfiques, les créatures dangereuses envoyées par Nimueh… » Merlin inspira difficilement. « Je les ai toujours combattu et vaincu dans l'ombre pour vous protéger. »

« Au risque de te faire prendre sur le fait comme aujourd'hui, Merlin, » commenta Messire Leon.

« C'est un risque que j'étais prêt à prendre. C'est mon destin de vous protéger Arthur. »

« Ton destin ? » répéta Arthur sans comprendre alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant son valet blessé.

« Certaines personnes sont nées pour être roi, d'autres pour être paysans, moi je suis né pour servir et protéger celui qui unifiera les terres d'Albion. »

« Et qui est-ce ? »

« Vous, Arthur, » répondit le Sorcier. « Quand votre tour viendra de monter sur le trône de Camelot. »

« Sire, » fit un Chevalier. « Laissons-le se reposer un moment. Après nous reprendrons la route. »

« Mon père ne tolèrera pas la présence d'un sorcier à l'intérieur des murs de Camelot. »

« Merlin vous est fidèle, Arthur, » intervint Messire Leon. « Certes il est un sorcier mais il n'a jamais rien demandé comme reconnaissance. Nous aurions pu ne jamais le savoir. »

« Et plus d'une fois, il s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver la vie. Il a bu une coupe empoisonnée pour vous alors qu'il le savait parfaitement. »

« Vous me demandez de mentir à mon père ?! »

« Ce n'est pas très noble de mentir au roi, mais si c'est pour le royaume, pourquoi pas ? Merlin n'est pas une menace pour vous, mon Prince. Il est votre ami. Notre ami à tous. »

Arthur posa à nouveau son regard sur le Sorcier et le vit endormi. Il inspira profondément.

« Le temps qu'il guérisse seulement. Je ne peux pas mentir à mon père indéfiniment. Cela va à l'encontre des codes de la chevalerie. »

Tous les Chevaliers de Camelot acceptèrent ce compromis et partirent se reposer quelques heures. Messire Leon veilla sur Merlin sous le regard d'Arthur assis une quinzaine de mètres plus loin.

Le Sorcier s'affaiblissait et palissait de demi-heure en demi-heure. Soudain, il se réveilla et murmura un cri de détresse. Du moins, le Chevalier l'interpréta ainsi.

« Ω δρακον, ἠ μάλα σοὶ φθέγγομαι τα τῆσδ᾽ὑπ᾽ ἀναγκῆς ! » (O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!)

« Que faites-vous, Merlin ? » demanda immédiatement Leon alors que tous les Chevaliers les fixaient et qu'Arthur s'était levé pour les rejoindre.

Le regard du sorcier était presque éteint et son visage pâle presque serein, à peine déformé par la douleur.

Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le ciel quand un bruit de battements d'aile se fit entendre.

« Un dragon ! » s'écrièrent certains.

« Kilgarah, » murmura faiblement Merlin en tendant le bras. « Mon ami. »

Son bras retomba sur le sol l'instant d'après.

Le Dragon atterrit lourdement dans la clairière et approcha des Chevaliers, les fixant avec une légère méfiance mais obligé de répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des Dragons.

« Tu m'as appelé, jeune magicien, » fit Kilgarah de sa voix profonde.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Les Chevaliers étaient tendus, toutes épées dehors mais ils attendaient la suite puisque le dragon n'était pas menaçant. N'est-ce pas ? Merlin l'avait appelé, disait-il ? Tous les regards se tournèrent un bref instant vers ce dernier mais il ne répondait pas.

« Merlin, » appela le Dragon.

Il fronça ses sourcils écailleux et approcha encore, très lentement, pour poser son regard sur le sorcier. Ce dernier était inerte sur le sol, le regard vide. Il ne respirait plus.

« Oh non… Emrys… » Il se tourna vers les Chevaliers. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Pourquoi un Dragon serait intéressé par la vie d'un homme ? » demanda le Prince Arthur d'une voix forte, dissimulant son appréhension et sa peur derrière un masque d'assurance.

« Merlin n'était pas un homme comme tout le monde, Prince Arthur. Il était destiné à devenir le plus grand sorcier que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Hélas son destin ne s'accomplira pas… Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Nous étions au royaume de Cenred quand nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade, » répondit Messire Leon en baissant légèrement son épée.

Avaient-ils vraiment une discussion civilisée avec un dragon ?! Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

« Nous étions submergés par les ennemis et en très mauvaise posture. Nous n'avions aucune chance. Et Merlin a usé de magie pour nous sauver. Nous avons pu fuir jusque dans la forêt mais il a reçu un carreau d'arbalète. Il a encore usé de magie pour qu'on puisse s'échapper mais … »

« S'il est si puissant, pourquoi ne pas avoir usé de sa magie pour se soigner ? » demanda Arthur.

« Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, Prince Arthur. Il découvrait l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il n'en aura hélas plus jamais l'occasion. »

Kilgarah recula de quelques mètres.

« Pourriez-vous l'allonger devant moi, je vous prie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Arthur.

« Le ramener à Avalon, là où est la place des êtres comme lui et comme moi. »

Les Chevaliers le firent, non pas sans appréhension mais le dragon semblait disposé à rester pacifique. Merlin fut allongé devant la créature et cette dernière le prit avec douceur entre ses griffes. Il étendit ses ailes se prépara à décoller.

« Prenez garde à la Fae Morgane, Prince Arthur, » prévint Kilgarah en emportant le corps de Merlin. « Elle causera la fin de Camelot et aujourd'hui, le protecteur que vous aviez n'est plus là pour vous aider à accomplir votre destin. Prenez garde. »

Le Dragon fit une impulsion sur ses pattes arrière et prit son envol. Il partit au loin, laissant les Chevaliers sans plus d'explication. Le plus grand sorcier d'Albion venait de périr pour ce en quoi il croyait, il avait péri dans sa mission de protéger le Prince destiné à être le roi qui fut et qui sera. Peut-être avait-il réussi. Peut-être que non. Quoi qu'il en était, le Prince Arthur devrait continuer son chemin sans son fidèle serviteur pour le protéger.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voilà pour Halloween, je vous ai préparé cette petite histoire triste.
> 
> En tant qu'helléniste, j'ai naturellement privilégié la transcription grecque de l'appel à Kilgarah qui est une assez bonne théorie à mon sens. Mais je sais que mes lecteurs ne sont pas tous capables de le lire alors je vous ai laissé la transcription phonétique entre parenthèse malgré tout.


End file.
